Disney's Kogan Musical Drabbles
by Love and Peace Forever
Summary: Dedicate to Leviosa0812 and UnitedPen. Come into a world where Disney's classic music becomes the inspiration for Kogan drabbles. Contains some MPreg and Jarlos. Rated Everything. Enjoy! Complete For Now
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** Hello everyone! Here I am, bringing you a new story which is more likely short stories or drabbles. Please welcome '**Disney's Kogan Musical Drabbles**' which is based on Disney's classic songs based off classic movies like The Lion King, Cinderella, Beauty and The Beast, Aladdin, ect... So I'm really excited about this!

This is dedicated to Leviosa0812 who is still waiting for her story that I promised to write for her as she was the winner of The Disney Kogan Challenge! I'm still working on it but it should be out soon!

Also this is dedicated to my bestfriend and muse UnitedPen because she has been there for me the whole time!

Another thing, this drabble will go to the ratings of K, K+, T and M.

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's music or movies, they all go to Walt Disney. I Also don't own Big Time Rush, Kendall Schmidt (Kendall Knight), Logan Henderson (Logan Mitchell), James Maslow (James Diamond) and Carlos Pena Jr. (Carlos Garcia) They all own themselves or to Nickelodean. I just own the idea and small plots.

Read&Review

Add&Alert

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Disney's Kogan Musical Drabbles<strong>

**Circle Of Life - The Lion King**

Soft cries could be heard in the far distant, echoing throughout the long white hallway of the hospital's maternity ward. Family members and friends sit anxiously on the chairs of the waiting room; smiles upon their faces as friends and soon to be grandparents chat away, waiting for the new fathers to be to come out and tell them the good news.

In the far corner of the waiting room -along with other family members and friends- sat James Diamond and Carlos Garcia; each holding small banners of 'congratulations, fluffy brown teddy bears, and different colored balloons in their hands. Sitting on the other side of James, was the soon to be grandmother Jennifer Knight who held a digital camera in her hands while on the other side of Carlos, sat Katherine 'Katie' Knight who held a stuffed Simba in her arms.

" Why is it taking so long!" Carlos whined, bouncing in his seat as he looked at James and Mama Knight for answers.

" Calm down Carlos, giving birth takes time" Mama Knight answered, a soft giggle escaping her lips as Carlos let out a frustrated groan.

"Besides it may take longer cause it's Logan giving birth" James said, smiling when Carlos -his adorable boyfriend- pouted from the answers he received.

"Don't worry Carlos, you could play with the baby all you want when it arrives." Katie said, giggling when she saw a huge smile form upon Carlos' lips.

A few minutes passed by as the four of them sat in silence; each one eager to meet the new addition to their small family. James turned to look at Carlos who kept bouncing in his seat, making the taller brunette intertwine their hands together, making Carlos smile up at James. Katie and Mama Knight smiled at the pair, seeing the love flow between them only to be distracted -along with James and Carlos- when someone cleared their throat.

The four of them turned to look at the waiting room's door only to see the one they been waiting for. Kendall Knight stood by the door -smiling in happiness -arms wrapped securely and protectively around the blue bundle he was holding in his arms, while his emerald green orbs shinned with love and happiness.

"Hey guys" Kendall greeted, a chuckle escaping his lips as James, Carlos, Katie and Mama Knight quickly walked up to him, giving him gentle hugs and trying to see what was in the blue blanket.

" Is that the baby?" Katie asked, a huge smile upon her lips while her hazel eyes shinned with excitement and joy.

Kendall nodded and brought a hand to pull the blanket away from the newborn's face so his family and friends could see his child. There in Kendall's arms was a new born baby; the baby's porcelain skin so delicate but soft, its' eyes closed while its' small hand was between its' lips, its blonde hair covering its small head.

" Guys, I like you too meet Kayden Liam Knight…my son"

**A Whole New World - Aladdin **

Logan Mitchell sometimes wishes he was back home, in a world were life was easier and less stressful. Logan sometimes wishes he would've said no to his three best friends when the great Gustavo Rocque signed them to become a boy band and move out to Los Angeles, California. Logan sometimes wishes he has 'new friends' so he wouldn't spend most of his time with James Diamond, Carlos Garcia and Kendall Knight. Especially Kendall Knight. But still, Logan wishes for lot of things that never come true.

Logan let out a soft audible sigh, snuggling his face into the crook of his boyfriends' neck; giggling when he felt two strong arms wrap themselves around his waist, bringing him closer to the muscular body of his blonde boyfriend. Logan wraps his arms around his boyfriends' shoulders, smiling softly when he feels the soft peck upon the top of his head, only to have that smile grow even more when he hears the beautiful voice of his boyfriend say his name.

" You okay Logiebear?" Kendall asks his boyfriend, emerald orbs holding concern for the love of his life, only to let out a soft sigh when he see's his boyfriend nod his head.

"Yeah, everything's fine Kenny…I'm just thinking." Logan says, looking up and into his boyfriends' green irises that stare down into his chocolate brown ones.

" Thinking about what babe?" Kendall asks, pulling Logan closer to his body and giving a small kiss to the genius' forehead.

"Just that life is harder, and as if this world is different to the one we used to live when we were back home" Logan mumbles, earning a soft chuckle from Kendall which made Logan confused.

" Yeah you're right, but if we were not in this world then we would of never confessed our love for each other…besides think of this as a Whole New World." Kendall said, capturing Logan's lips into his own making a soft moan escape from the smaller boys' lips.

Maybe Logan was glad his wishes never came true because Kendall was right, if they never moved out here, maybe him and Kendall would of never gotten together; besides he liked how Kendall thought of it … because this is a Whole New World.

**Beauty and The Beast - Beauty and The Beast**

"I will never be anything, but a monster… but a beast" Kendall whispered to himself, tears falling from his glazed emerald green orbs. There he stood, in front of his mirror looking at his reflection that taunted him back with a person he could not recognize.

There staring back at him was a eighteen year old boy; his left side of his face burnt and scared, his left eye almost white and loosing the beauty of the emerald green iris it once held. Kendall looked away, closing his eyes shut, tears still slipping away from his closed eyelids. He couldn't look at himself… not like this and if he couldn't look at himself then his precious Logan wouldn't either. He was ugly, he was a hideous monster that should be locked away and not be seen ever again.

Suddenly a knock at the door brought him away from his thoughts, making him scramble away to hide behind his bed or into the connected bathroom. But it was too late, he was too late when he saw the door open and in came the love of his life, his _beauty_, his Logan. Logan looked at Kendall with love as he made his way toward the blonde quickly, hugging him tightly and kissing him on the lips not caring if Kendall was trying to push him away, not caring if half of the blondes' lips didn't feel smooth and soft. Because even with burnt skin, Logan will still love Kendall for the rest and beyond his life. Because to Logan, Kendall wasn't a _Beast_, he was his _Beauty. _

And when Kendall felt the love Logan poured into the kiss, he finally let go and kissed his lover back, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist and for once in his life, not caring about the scars and his burnt face because all he needed was Logan, his beautiful _Beauty_.

**Hakuna Matata - The Lion King**

For once in his life, Logan Mitchell was bored out of his mind. There he sat on the orange couch in 2J flipping through the channels, not caring if he past documentaries or any other educational channel. For all he knew, he could die of boredom at that very moment and to make it worse, Kendall and his family had gone back to Minnesota for the weekend to celebrate his grandfather's birthday, leaving him behind.

Logan missed Kendall terribly, how couldn't he? His boyfriend of one year has flown almost half way across the country leaving him behind to baby sit his two best friends James and Carlos. Still he knew he was grouchy because if Kendall wasn't here it meant no naughty time for him. Sighing, Logan kept changing the channels till he heard two certain voices singing a specific song that reminded him of his childhood years.

" Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase" James sang, as he walked into the living room, bouncing on his heels as he looked at Logan who looked back at him with a raised eyebrow.

" Hakuna Matata ain't no passing craze!" Carlos sang, dancing his way into the room, a huge smile upon his lips.

" It means no worries for the rest of your days!" James sang, grabbing the wrist of his lover and spinning him around, smiling when the laughs of Carlos echoed throughout the living room.

" Okay what's up with you two, singing The Lion King song Hakuna Matata?" Logan asked, chuckling and giving a genuine smile to the two lovebirds who looked at him with hopeful smiles and looks.

" Well we were wondering if you want to go watch the Lion King in 3D with us?" James said, while wrapping his arms around Carlos' waist who leaned back into his muscular chest.

Logan looked at them both, to see pleading eyes and huge smiles; both of the lovers bounced on their heels in anticipation and excitement. Logan let out a soft sigh, smiling and nodding at his two best friends who let out a loud ' Yes!' before running out of 2J with Logan turning off the T.V and grabbing the car keys, chuckling and shaking his head while thinking "Hmm, maybe I won't feel so lonely for a few hours without Kendall" as he ran out of the apartment shutting the door behind him and catching up to his friends who were waiting for him at the elevators and joining them with singing the rest of the song.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> So did you like it? Hate it? Should I not do it? Please tell in a Review!

One more thing: I would like to know what Disney song classic (has to be from the classics and not the new movies) you readers want me to use and also what would you like to see be written for that song. Tell me this in a Review!

**Me:** Boys!

**Kendall, Logan, James and Carlos:** Xoxo

~*Love and Peace Forever*~


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **Thank You! Thank you so much for the positive feedback! I can't believe you readers and reviewers love the idea!

**Thank You To:**

**12345Deviant**: Thank You so much for your sweet coments! It means the most! It brings a huge smile that you loved each small drabble/story but my heart felt love when you loved Beauty and The Beast Drabble. So Thank You! Also expect a P.M from me soon cause I got a surprise for you!

**Moonsage-sama'224**: Your sweet words bring a smile to my face, it flatters me that you like the idea. Hopefully I could find the song you want me to use so for the next chapter look out for your two Disney song requests!

**SkipScoopToMyLouMyDarlin**: I am so glad you think that this idea is amazing, it made me so happy to think that you love this kind of idea for the pairing of Kogan! And I have to agree with you, Disney and Kogan are my two favorite things as well!

Hope the three of you and the many more readers and reviewers stick around for the rest of **Disney's Kogan Musical Drabbles**!

**Disclaimer**: I, Love and Peace Forever, does not own Disney's movies, music or title names. All belongs to Walt Disney. I also do not own Big Time Rush, Kendall Schmidt (Kendall Knight), Logan Henderson (Logan Mitchell), James Maslow (James Diamond) and Carlos Pena Jr. (Carlos Garcia). They belong to themselves and their characters belong to Nickelodean. If I did own them than... Big Time Rush would be HBO or ShowTime and let say Kogan and Jarlos will exsist in the Showverse and Real World.

**Dedication To:** Leviosa0812 and UnitedPen. Also check out their stories! They're absoultely awesome and wonderful writers with brilliant ideas!

Read&Review

Add&Alert

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Disney's Kogan Musical Drabbles<strong>

**Be Prepared - The Lion King**

Josephine Taylor -better known as Jo Taylor- has never hungered for revenge before. Why should she? She had always gotten what she wanted. But that all changed when a certain small brunette stole her most prized possession. Kendall Knight was this prized possession; a young teenage boy who made every girl and boy want him in any way - as a friend, brother, or even a lover- and damn them all to hell if they ever tried to steal him away from her. She has always thought that she will become the future Mrs. Kendall Knight… but she was wrong, so wrong and that angered her.

It all lead back to him… Hortence Logan Mitchell is his name, the new lover of the gorgeous Kendall Donald Knight and her worst enemy at this moment or should she say of all time. But as enemies come, enemies also go. So here she was standing in front of a sobbing and broken Logan Mitchell; sat tied up to a wooden chair, shirt ripped into absolute nothing, deep cuts sketched all over his chest and stomach, a purple bruise forming over his right eye and temple, his left ankle bruised and almost broken. For most villains or should she say most stupid and idiotic people would think that this kind of abuse was enough but for her it wasn't enough, she needed the job done or most likely the deed to be complete.

She brought a hand to push away her blonde bangs, her brown orbs traveling over the broken and beat up body of one Logan Mitchell. Her eyes traveled from the top of his head to his eyes, locking for a moment before her eyes kept traveling down till it met with a certain bump over his abdomen, a light brown line tinted in his porcelain skin as her eyes widen in confusion and shock before quickly covering those two emotions up, but deep down she knew the deed was to terminate her enemy and even though if her enemy was a boy who carried the unborn child of the man she so desperately wanted , she would make the deed come to a close deal.

Slowly she brought out a pocket knife and kneeled in front of Logan who desperately tried to get away, whimpers escaping his plump lips along with a few sobs as his chocolate brown eyes darted down to his growing baby bump. Jo let out a chuckle, knowing that the poor unborn baby -more like a hideous freak that was forming inside of the most hated person in her opinion- was to never see day light.

" J-Jo, p-please… d-don't harm m-my b-baby" Logan pleaded looking into her eyes, trying to make her understand that his child, Kendall's child was not at fault of this.

" Hmm, let me think about it… uh… no, too bad Kendall won't be able to meet the freak of a child your carrying, so Be Prepared because neither of you would see the day of light ever again." Jo hissed as she plunged the pocket knife into Logan, making him scream in agony as Jo pushed the knife in more, never noticing that where the knife was plunged into was above the growing baby bump where Kendall's and Logan's future child was being created.

**You've Got A Friend In Me - Toy Story **

A five year old, Hortence Logan Mitchell sat on the school's playground alone, playing with his Batman action figure alone; his pouty lips between his two top teeth, his chocolate brown eyes behind the frames of his glasses. Hortence sat there on his own, not caring if he could hear laughs from the other kids, or girls making fun of him because they thought he was weird. Besides what was the point of caring if they didn't care about him at all.

Hortence was so into his thoughts he didn't hear a six year old blonde boys' foot steps as said boy held a Spiderman action figure in one of his own little hands. Slowly approaching with out scaring the brunette boy away, said blonde sat down and started to play, slowly getting closer for the other boy to play with him. After a few minutes, Hortence saw the other action figure and looked up, seeing a smiling six year old blonde boy who gave him a wave. Sure after a few minutes of surprise, Hortence waved back, earning a giggle from the blonde.

" Hi I'm Kendall Knight!" six year old Kendall greeted, scooting closer to the boy, who giggled when Kendall wobbled a bit.

" I'm Hortence Logan Mitchell" Hortence said back, smiling at the blonde boy who smiled back.

"Oh! Can I call you Logie!" Kendall asked happily as a small blush hued the brunette's pale cheeks.

" Sure, but don't friends give nicknames to each other?" Logan asked as Kendall nodded and said the most touching words he's ever heard from one of his peers.

" We are friends Logie! Cause You've Got A Friend In Me okay!" Kendall said happily as Logan nodded and they started to play with each other, not knowing that in the near future they'll become more than friends, they'll become each others true love.

**Bells - The Hunchback of Notre Dame **

He ran as fast as his legs could take him; the soft crying of a baby could heard, as the young man pressed the squirming and crying child closer to his chest, protecting the poor child from the cold. Logan quickly glanced over his shoulder, his brown orbs widening when he saw the older man on the black steed on his heels. Logan kept running, hoping to protect the child he brought to this world, a child he conceived with his lover, his husband Kendall Knight, a night where the crying baby in his arms was conceived with love and passion.

Logan shook those thoughts away as he jumped over the gate, baby still in his arms as he ran through the snow, tears falling from his eyes as he saw the doors of Notre Dame, hoping he could get sanctuary. He ran faster, running up the steps and started banging on the door, his heart beating faster than ever, his child squirming in his arms, whimpering softly.

"Sanctuary! Please give us Sanctuary!" Logan cried as he banged against the door, quickly glancing to his left as he saw the man coming toward him, making him run faster but only to feel the man tug on the blanket that his child was wrapped in with.

Logan pulled, hoping to pull the child closer to him but with a hard tug from the man -known as Author Griffin- made him stumble and fall back hitting his head hard on the concrete steps. As the pain consumed him with images of his husband, of his precious Kendall made some tears slip from his eyes as his eyes flutter closed, the last thing he would ever hear was the cries of his child as he slipped into darkness and the arms of death.

**You'll Be In My Heart - Tarzan **

For the very first time in his life, the great Kendall Knight, felt what it was like to be heartbroken as he stared into the eyes of his lover; those beautiful chocolate brown eyes that looked back into his emerald green irises. He couldn't do this, he knew that he should do this but yet… he had to as his parents were splitting them up and making him marry someone he does not love, someone he cannot stand, someone that goes by Jo Taylor.

" Promise me, you'll be happy Kenny" Logan whimpers, wrapping his arms tightly around Kendall's shoulders, burying his face into the blonde's chest.

"I'll only be happy with you Logie" Kendall mumbled into Logan's hair as he pulled and made Logan look at him.

" I love you Kendall" Logan whispered as tears fell from his chocolate brown orbs, bottom lip quivering.

Kendall couldn't take it anymore as he leaned down and captured Logan's trembling lips into his and gave him the last kiss of love, passion and also his heart as he will never be able to kiss those lips again. As they pulled away, looking into each others eyes, Kendall whispered the true words that his heart was screaming for him to say.

" I will always love you Logan, because You'll Be In My Heart… always"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> Hm, I got to say I liked this one a bit more than the first... but that's my opinion. So I want to hear yours in a Review! Tell me if you hate it, love it, like it or I should just plain continue!

**Me:** Boys!

**Kendall, Logan, James and Carlos**- xoxo

~*Love and Peace Forever*~

P.S: Please Review! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:** Thank You! Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews I have recieved for this story! It makes my day and gives me motivation to keep on writing! I will also like to say I'm sorry for the late update: College has once again started and that's my top priority right now but I will try to update as soon and fast as possible!

**Thank You To:**

**12345Deviant:** Thank you so much for your kind words! It means so much that you have loved every single drabble on here. My heart flutters and a huge smile comes upon my face as I read your beautiful reviews. Keep a look out for that PM, I still have a special surprise for you!

**ForgetMeAlways: **Awe! Your words make me smile! I am glad you love that the drabbles go with the songs, that is my goal that I'm aiming for! Don't we all love those sweet moments between showverse of Kogan and Jarlos along with real life? :)

**Lord Kiras Hand:** Thanks for your awesome words! I will try and listen to the song and hopefully give you an awesome Kogan drabble!

**UntiedPen:** Bestie! Muse! My love! I was so excited and happy you reviewed, it made my night and day. Loved the kind words and encouragement you have left. That's why this story is dedicated to you.

**Moonsage-Sama'224:** Awe! I hope you love your request of 'Be Our Guest' and I will do your other request soon! Thanks for the kind words and for reviewing!

**IceRush:** I actually squealed when you reviewed! Your words mean allot and I'm glad your like this so far. Thanks for sticking around (Before and after I got hacked)

**TayStwin-14: **I'm sorry! I never meant to make you cry! But I'm so glad that my writing got to you in a way. Thank you for your kind and awesome words!

**Disclaimer:** I, Love and Peace Forever, does not own Disney's movies, music or title names. All belongs to Walt Disney. I also do not own Big Time Rush, Kendall Schmidt (Kendall Knight), Logan Henderson (Logan Mitchell), James Maslow (James Diamond) and Carlos Pena Jr. (Carlos Garcia). They belong to themselves and their characters belong to Nickelodean. If I did own them than... Big Time Rush would be HBO or ShowTime and let say Kogan and Jarlos will exsist in the Showverse and Real World.

**Dedication To:** Leviosa0812 and UnitedPen. Also check out their stories! They're absoultely awesome and wonderful writers with brilliant ideas!

Read&Review

Add&Alert

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Disney's Kogan Musical Drabbles<strong>

**J****ust Can't Wait To Be King - The Lion King:** Sequel to Circle Of Life

A loud squeal interrupted the silence of the apartment; echoing through the hallways and filling up the whole apartment of 2J with joyous sounds. Giggling soon followed after, filling the apartment with more joyous sounds as small footsteps followed bigger ones echoed throughout the hallway.

A small three year old toddler; a small boy with dirty blonde hair, piercing emerald green eyes, and beautiful porcelain skin, ran through the hallway (as fast as his small legs could go), while in his arms he held a stuffed Simba, a huge smile upon his young innocent face as his green irises shinned with happiness and excitement. Behind the small boy was a bigger version of the toddler - a eighteen year old boy- who followed the toddler into the living room, chuckling at the small squeals and giggles his son let out.

The smaller toddler made his way into the living room; his green irises shinning with happiness when spotting the seventeen year old brunette who sat on the orange couch. The small blonde quickly tried to make his way to the brunette teenager, only to let out a loud squeal when he was lifted off the ground and into the air; suddenly feeling a muscular chest against his small body and the inviting heat making the small boy quickly snuggle into his father's chest.

" Caught you Kay-Day" Kendall chuckled; his green orbs staring at the younger blonde, smiling when he saw his son snuggling into his chest as his arms were wrapped protectively around the small body.

Little Kayden Liam Knight giggled, snuggling closer to his father while hugging the stuffed Simba in his arms. Kendall just chuckled and walked to the couch; sitting next to his husband and lover who turned to look at his two favorite boys.

"Daddy!" Kayden squealed, squirming in his father's arms -indicating to be let go- as he made his way to Logan who had his arms opened to receive his little Knight in shining armor.

"Hey Kay-Day, I see you were playing with your papa" Logan said, wrapping his arms around his baby boy who quickly snuggled into his side and placed one of his small hand over his six month baby bump.

Kendall smiled, wrapping an arm around Logan's shoulder -quickly placing a kiss on the brunettes' temple- making Logan scoot closer to Kendall, trapping Kayden in the middle; snuggling closer to his two fathers' bodies. Kayden looked between the two men, seeing the love and happiness vibrate from both of their bodies, making the small Knight smile and just watch his parents.

It was quiet for a few minutes, the three of them sitting in a warm, nice silence until Kayden spoke up, asking the two males a question.

" Papa are you a king?" Kayden asked, receiving confused looks from the brunette and blonde.

" Why do you ask that Kay-Day?" Kendall asked, looking at his son for an answer.

"Cause Uncle James and Uncle Carlos said that you are like Mufasa from the Lion King and that daddy was Sarabie your queen." Both Kendall and Logan looked at each other before turning to their son again, which lead Logan to speak this time." So if your papa is Mufasa and I'm Sarabie than does that make you Simba?" Logan asked, chuckling softly seeing the excitement in his child's green irises.

" Yeah! Which will make me a king when I grow up! Now that I know that's going to happen, I Just Can't Wait To Be King!" Kayden squealed, earning a few laughs from his Papa and Daddy while hugging his precious stuffed Simba to his chest.

**Friend Like Me - Aladdin**

James Zachary Diamond an nineteen year old boy who lived the life of a rock star; a man that thought his life was complete and that for once he didn't need anything else in the world. James had everything a man wanted: a beautiful boyfriend who was loving, beautiful and perfect in every way and who was so many things wrapped in one, like his best friend, his lover, the love of his life and his soul mate. This beautiful creation had a name, the name he loved to say every second of the day; Carlos Alejandro Garcia - his precious Carlitos.

James also had two best friends that have and kept sharing the rock star life with him (along with his boyfriend). Kendall Donald Knight and Hortence Logan Mitchell - Knight. The blonde and brunette have been a big part of his life, as he has been with theirs. James was there (again along with Carlos) when Kendall and Logan came out as gay and in love with each other, when Kendall and Logan got together, when the brunette and blonde got married, he was there when Logan found out he was pregnant -which was a bit awkward at first- with his and Carlos godson, Kayden Liam Knight.

James had it all; he had the best boyfriend in the world, the two best friends and godson, and the fame and fortune of being a star in Hollywood. He had the money, the fame and the fans, but also the friends that supported him and made him remember where he came from. But that suddenly changed drastically when one day Carlos -his beautiful Carlos- had to be taken to the hospital and was there for a few nights.

For the first time, he felt scared of losing his soul mate and he wouldn't say it but when Kendall and Logan went back to 2J to be with their three year old, he would break down while Carlos slept peacefully.

Those long nights came to an end when they released Carlos and James could finally take his beautiful Latino home and make love to him. Until he was being pushed away and forced to sleep on the orange couch when they got home. That night he cried until the tears didn't come. That night went slowly until the break of dawn when he woke up to check his room, only to find out the door open and the room empty, with a single note on his and Carlos' shared bed and the Hispanic no where in sight.

James remembers that moment that broke his heart as he picked up the piece of white paper that only said _' I'm sorry… wait for me'_ and again on that night he cried his eyes out. Months passed till one night he was being dragged back to his home state by his two best friends and his cute godson -who was holding his stuffed Simba close to his chest. When the torture of being on a plane for almost three or more hours, James was back home, back in Minnesota his precious home where his dream began.

But once again he was dragged into getting his luggage and into a taxi as the man in the yellow car drove him to a hospital; making his heart drop to the pit of his stomach. As the vehicle came to a stop, he was dragged into the hospital and up a hallway, never noticing the maternity ward sign. Kendall and Logan stayed behind with their sleeping toddler -who was being carried by Kendall- as he followed a nurse until he stopped in front of a white door before the nurse disappeared. He opened the door and walked in, the first thing he saw was his precious soul mate; Carlos sitting up on the bed, smiling down at the pink bundle in his arms, rocking the bundle back and forth.

Slowly James walked up to him, making Carlos look up and him in fright but hope as James sat next to him, wrapping a arm around his lover and bringing a hand to the pink bundle, removing the blanket a bit only to stare down at a beautiful baby; its' skin a nice caramel color, its hair a nice honey brown like his own, its eyes a beautiful hazel green -identical to his- and its small little hand between its lips.

" James, babe… I like you to meet your daughter; Jacquelyn Caralyn Diamond." Carlos whispered, staring for a reaction from James: who stared down at the beautiful baby girl in his lovers' arms.

James turned to look at Carlos, before capturing his lips in his and kissing him. Maybe James Diamond didn't have it all before until now, he has to say he has to thank Kendall and Logan, because if he didn't have friends like them, then he wouldn't be here hugging his precious Carlos and caressing his baby girls' head right now.

**We Are One -The Lion King II: **Trilogy to Circle of Life & Just Can't Wait To Be King

Once again, after nine long eventful months, the Knights and Diamonds were once again sitting in the waiting room of the hospital's maternity ward. Three year old Kayden Knight sat on one of the plastic chairs holding his favorite stuffed animal -Simba- as he looked to his left; seeing his grandmothers Jennifer Knight and Joanne Mitchell along with his grandfathers Kyle Knight and Alexander Knight. Kayden smiled at his grandparents before turning his attention to the right where his 'uncles' and also godfathers sat James and Carlos Diamond (both of them marrying after the birth of their daughter) while his Uncle James held his 'cousin' Jacquelyn who was gurgling, beside them was his aunt Katie holding two stuffed teddy bears.

Kayden smiled at them as well, before turning his attention to the waiting rooms' door; bringing the stuffed Simba to his chest. Kayden knew his papa and daddy were in a room with some doctors because he knew his daddy was in pain. Kayden felt tears form in his eyes, making him quickly snuggle his face into his favorite toy. Kayden didn't like when his daddy was in pain because that made papa worried and he didn't like when his daddy and papa were in pain or worried. Kayden let out a small whimper; catching the attention of Carlos who quickly turned to look at his godson, a frown upon the Latinos' face as he caught the sight of the young Knight.

"Hey buddy, something wrong?" Carlos asked, quickly scooping the small child into his arms, smiling sadly as the young blonde snuggled into his chest: a few whimpers escaping from the boy.

This caught the attention of James, Katie and the grandparents; frowning when hearing the small Knight whimpering softly into the Hispanic's chest. Carlos slowly rocked Kayden in his arms: humming _Worldwide_ to him, knowing the song will calm down the blonde boy.

"Kay-Day is there something wrong?" Katie asked, standing up and quickly walking to Carlos, kneeling in front of him so her nephew could hear her.

Kayden pulled back a bit from Carlos, turning to see Katie: his small hands wiping away the tears, before quickly clutching onto his favorite stuffed animal. Kayden looked at Katie, bottom lip trembling before nodding, making Katie along with her parents, James, Carlos and the Mitchells' look at Kayden in confusion.

" What's wrong bud?" Kyle Knight and Alex Mitchell asked at the same time, looking for a answer from their grandson.

"I don't want to be here, we came here cause daddy is in pain and papa is worried. I don't like them like that" Kayden whimpered, earning gentle looks from the grownups who now understood how Kayden was taking the births of his brother or sister.

Kayden quickly snuggled back into Carlos' chest and hugged Simba tight into his arms as the grownups waited in silence (Katie went back to her seat). A few minutes later Kendall came into the waiting room: a huge smile upon his face, his skin shinning in happiness along with his emerald orbs as he looked at his young boy who was still in the arms of his best friend.

" Hey Kay-Day" Kendall said, grabbing the attention of Kayden who quickly sat up and looked at Kendall: quickly getting off of Carlos and running to Kendall, who bent down and had his arms open, wrapping them once Kayden was snuggling into his chest.

Kendall stood up, bringing Kayden with him as he smiled at the boy, only to frown when he saw the tear stains on his porcelain cheeks. Kendall turned to look at everyone else who just shook their heads as he noticed Carlos mouth 'We will tell you later'making Kendall nod and return his gaze to Kayden: who quickly snuggled into his father's chest.

" Hey Kay-Day, want to see daddy and the new members of the family?" Kendall asked noticing Kayden nodding but not saying a word.

Kendall left with Kayden in his arms- telling the rest of his family to wait there- before walking down the hall and into the room he came out from a few minuets ago. As Kendall walked in, Kayden eyes lighten up as he saw Logan there sitting up and holding two blue bundles in his arms. Kendall walked over and sat down next to Logan's bed which made Kayden sit up and look at the two bundles in wonder.

" Kay-day, honey I like you to meet your new baby brothers: Kogan Levi and Krystien Lance Knight." Logan said softly, only to quickly frown when Kayden looked at them funny. Kendall noticed this as well and seemed confused by the action of their oldest child.

"What's wrong Kayden?" Logan asked, quickly glancing at his new born sons: one having dirty blonde hair while the other had dark brown hair, both pale skin like his own.

"They hurt you" Kayden mumbled, snuggling closer to Kendall; earning a chuckle from his parents.

" They hurt me cause they wanted to see me honey, but I'm not in pain anymore okay" Logan assured along with Kendall who nodded.

Kayden smiled at the information before sitting up bending over and kissing each of the babies head before snuggling back into his fathers' chest, Simba tightly into his arms and falling asleep. Logan and Kendall looked at each other before smiling, each thinking their life was complete.

**Be Our Guest - Beauty and The Beast**

For once in his life, Kendall Knight felt that he was responsible for fucking up Gustavo's Rocque mansion. How could he not blame himself when he was the one who offered to baby sit his mansion only to make love (and fuck) his boyfriend Logan in each room. He knew he'll break something, but when he fucked Logan into the table where his vases were (or was it the statue he broke?) he knew there would be hell to pay.

Besides he even flooded the downstairs bathroom and kind of broke the game room screen but still, he was Kendall Knight and he'll work his butt off to pay everything to be repaired for Gustavo: he was the one who made him and his three buds famous. But now here he was being a servant to the great Gustavo Rocque as he offered him to stay in 2J with them after destroying the house (he did mention the reason why… didn't he?) but still what he hated most was not spending time with Logan who was currently being slapped by Camille who was auditioning for something, he could not put a title to.

" Dog! Stop staring at the other dog and get me another smoothie!" Gustavo shouted, making Kendall groan before he made his way to the smoothie stand and ordered (and paid) for another smoothie before making his way back to the producer.

Gustavo nodded at Kendall before grabbing and smoothie and taking a sip, smiling in satisfaction of the delicious drink.

" You know dog, this place is kind of boring but as you did destroy my house, I guess I'll stay here… EVEN THOUGH I WANT TO LEAVE!" Gustavo shouted at the end, making Kendall groan.

" If you want to leave then Be My Guest" Kendall mumbled as he continued being a servant to Gustavo while he once in a while (or often actually) glanced at his two best friends and his beautiful boyfriend, remembering to never again offer him self to baby sit a mansion and take Logan with him again.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>Hmm, I really loved this one! Besides there is more to come from the Knight and Diamond family! So tell me your opinion in a Review! Tell me if you hate it, love it, like it or I should just plain continue!

**Me:** Boys!

**Kendall, Logan, James and Carlos**- xoxo

~*Love and Peace Forever*~

P.S: Please Review! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: **Hello everyone! I'm back and bringing all of you wonderful readers and reviewers; Chapter FOUR of **Disney's Kogan Musical Drabbles**! I know I took a long time to update but school gets in the way sometimes, so here I am again bringing you another chapter!

**Thank You To:**

**Jyler77:** I'm glad you are enjoying these musical drabbles! I am also glad you enjoy the Lion King ones!

**Moonsage-sama '224: **I am giddy with your review! It meant a lot that you enjoy the fluffy-ness and the sweetness of these drabbles!

**IceRush: **I'm glad you like Kayden! Just wait for what I have in store for him and his sibblings!

**12345Deviant: **Love! I'm so sorry I have not reviewed your story, but I'll get on to that as soon as possible, probably tomorrow morning! But don't worry I still have your story in mind and will soon get to work on that! As for your review! You make me smile everytime you review anything that I write or even when you reply on Twitter! Thanks so much for the support!

**ForgetMEAlways: **That's what I intend when I bring a new character of mine to any of my stories! I'm glad you love Kayden and also that you loved that I chose Kogan for one of the twin names!

**UnitedPen: **Love! Bestie! I always squeal when you review! Your reviews mean so much that they're like music to my ears, food for my stomach and that beautiful love that makes me still want to keep writing!

**SingThisSongTogether:** Awe! Your review made me smile! I am glad that you enjoy this and that I kind of guessed what your going to name your future child!

**Alicia Roth: **Thanks so much for your support and I hope you'll like what I have in store!

**Disclaimer:** I, Love and Peace Forever, does not own Disney's movies, music or title names. All belongs to Walt Disney. I also do not own Big Time Rush, Kendall Schmidt (Kendall Knight), Logan Henderson (Logan Mitchell), James Maslow (James Diamond) and Carlos Pena Jr. (Carlos Garcia). They belong to themselves and their characters belong to Nickelodean. If I did own them than... Big Time Rush would be HBO or ShowTime and let say Kogan and Jarlos will exsist in the Showverse and Real World.

**Dedication To:** Leviosa0812 and UnitedPen. Also check out their stories! They're absoultely awesome and wonderful writers with brilliant ideas!

Read&Review

Add&Alert

Enjoy!

**P.S!** Smut and a Love Scene between two males is in this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Disney's Kogan Musical Drabbles<strong>

**Some Day My Prince Will Come – Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs **

In every fairy tale story or book that young Logan Mitchell has ever read in his sixteen years of age; Logan has always wished for something he knew it may never come true, that someday his prince will come to him. He wouldn't care if his prince didn't come in a beautiful white steed, dressed in fancy clothes, and whisk him away to a gigantic castle that sat on top of a beautiful hill looking over the ocean. No Logan didn't ask for any of that, sure it would be the perfect dream for his prince to have all those accessories that described a prince, but if his prince just came knocking on 2J's door, wearing a flannel shirt, skinny jeans, a pair of vans, and a gray beanie, than he was okay with that.

Logan was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt two strong muscular arms wrap around his torso, a muscular body being pressed closely to his back, the heat of his lover engulfing him into a calming blissful peace. Logan let out a soft sigh, leaning back into the muscular chest as he felt a light kiss on top of his head, making the brunette boy giggle as he placed his hands over the muscular ones that were wrapped around his waist. Kendall let out a soft chuckle, bending down and placing another kiss on the brunettes' head, smiling as he heard his lover let out a happy sigh.

"What are you thinking about Logiebear?" Kendall asked, his emerald orbs locking with chocolate brown ones, when Logan looked up smiling at his boyfriend.

"Just thinking that reading all those fairy tale stories and learning about princes and princess in my childhood, that finally after sixteen years of life, my prince charming is actually here in my arms." Logan said, as he captured Kendall's lips when the blonde bent down giving him a loving kiss.

Because Logan knew that after waiting for a long time for his prince charming, his prince finally arrived in his best friend, lover, and soul mate, because his prince charming was his beautiful Kendall Knight.

**Part of Your World – The Little Mermaid**

Small waves crashed against the rocks, the sun slowly setting into the arms of darkness as a beautiful orange, purple, red, and pink colors filled the beautiful skies. This has always been Logan Mitchell's favorite time of day, coming out of the water and sitting on his usual spot on the boulder, sitting there and looking straight ahead of him as he stared at the beautiful human that ran through the sand, playing with a creature with for legs as it let out noises of happiness.

Logan let out a sad sigh, turning to look down at his green tail, which slowly moved back and forth, the end of his tail disappearing into the water. Logan turned back around; his chocolate brown orbs taking in the beautiful human that made his heart skip a beat. Ever since he laid his chocolate orbs on this beautiful blonde creature, he felt that he belonged to the blonde and the blonde to him. It felt as if fate and destiny did everything for Logan that night as the brunette saved the blonde from deaths arms and the darkness of the sea.

The brunette let out an audible sigh, his chocolate brown orbs following the human's movement as he slowly moved up the boulder – his whole body now on top of the boulder- leaning onto his hands, the last ray of lights making his porcelain skin glisten with the sea's water that traveled down his built body, his muscles tightening as the cool air hit his semi warm skin. Logan's green tail swaying back and forth, the tip of his fin touching the water as Logan slowly started to sit up, leaning on his hands as he sang a beautiful melody that came from his heart.

"I don't know when, I don't know how, but I know something is starting right now! Watch and you'll see, someday I'll be part of your world!" Logan sang as waves crashed behind him, slowly getting back into the water; smiling when he noticed the beautiful blonde turn to the direction where he just sat a couple of seconds ago.

**I Won't Say I'm In Love – Hercules **

Kendall Knight wouldn't show his emotions easily; he would never show any signs of fear, sadness, or any signs of love. Ever since he fell in love with Casey Michael in the seventh grade and got his heart broken; he made a promise to never fall in love and if he ever did fall in love again, than he would never say it out loud to the person that will own his heart, not till that person will tell him 'I love you' first. But he knew that when he started to hang out more with his brunette best friend, that he was a goner. Because Logan Mitchell, had him wrapped around his finger.

"Just tell Logan that you love him!" Katie said, hitting her brother upside the head as she notices Kendall rub the sore spot.

"I can't! Because I will never and I won't say I'm in love" Kendall replied, sighing as he looked out apartment 2J's window, smiling when Logan waved at him from the bottom of the pool.

"Teens these days." Katie said, smiling when she noticed the smile and the gleaming emerald eyes of her big bother. Only hoping that one day Kendall would just tell Logan "I love you"

**Can You Feel the Love Tonight – The Lion King: **_prequel to Circle of Life, Just Can't Wait to be King, and We are one._

"_Do you Kendall Donald Knight; take Hortense Logan Mitchell as your lawful wedded husband?" the priest asked, smiling when noticing the love vibrate from the blonde and the brunette._

"_I do" Kendall replied, gripping his fiancés' hands; staring straight into his lovers' chocolate brown orbs._

"_Do you Hortense Logan Mitchell; take Kendall Donald Knight as your lawful wedded husband?" the priest asked, turning his attention to the brunette who was sporting a huge smile on his beautiful face; staring at Kendall with love._

"_I do" Logan said excitedly; making the guests chuckle and smile._

"_Ladies and gentlemen; I now pronounce, Mr. Kendall Donald Knight and Mr. Hortense Logan Mitchell – Knight, Kendall you may kiss your husband." The priest said, smiling as Kendall pulled Logan close to him and kissed him with all he got, as clapping and cheering filled the church._

For once in his life; Hortense Logan Mitchell – Knight felt as the happiest and luckiest guy in the world. Logan knew he wouldn't change anything in his life, knowing that his life was complete as long as he had Kendall by his side. Logan let out a soft audible sigh, smiling as he felt his husbands arms wrap around his waist; making the smaller boy lean back into the blondes' chest.

Kendall smiled happily, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss into the brunettes' neck; softly sucking onto the porcelain skin, smirking as his brunette husband let out a soft moan, moving a bit to let his neck be exposed to his blonde lover. Logan intertwined their fingers together, both of them unbuttoning his shirt; Logan took in a deep breath as Kendall's fingertips cascaded over his porcelain warm skin. Kendall kept sucking on the beautiful skin of his husband, biting and nibbling on the flushed skin.

"Kenny…" Logan moaned, as his hands and Kendall's roamed over his chest; the heat of their hands sending shivers down his spine and making his cock twitch in his dressed pants.

Kendall placed a peck on the now bruising skin; before pulling away and turning Logan around in his arms, slipping the white dress shirt down his upper body and arms, letting it slowly fall down onto the floor. Logan looked into Kendall's eyes, slowly closing his eyelids as Kendall leaned down and pressed their lips together before moving together in sync. Logan moved his hands to wrap around the blondes' neck, his fingers tugging on the blonde locks as Kendall wrapped his arms around his brunettes' waist.

As the passion of the newlyweds grew, while their cocks twitched and ached with need; the blonde started to lead his brunette lover to the bed: backing the smaller boy without breaking their passionate kiss. Logan let out a small gasp when he felt the back of his legs hit the bed, smiling into the kiss when Kendall lowered him down onto the comfortable king sized bed. Breaking the kiss, Kendall pulled back –smiling when noticing the swollen, plumped lips that belong to his husband- as he stood up and started to unbutton his white dress shirt slowly. Logan followed Kendall's hands, his eyes taking in the beautiful cream skin that started to appear as the white shirt started to disappear.

Kendall smirked when he saw Logan lick his lips; feeling his cock twitch in the confines of his boxers and dressed pants. Kendall let his dress shirt fall off from his shoulders onto the carpeted floor; slowly hovering over Logan again, capturing the swollen lips of his husband with his own. Kendall started to kiss his husband; one of his muscular hand moving up Logan's chest, stopping at Logan's pink bud – tweaking it lightly between his thumb and index finger- making the brunette let out a loud moan, his hips thrusting up and making contact with the blondes' confined cock.

"Oh shit, Logan" Kendall moaned, thrusting his hips down onto Logan's; both moaning and moving their hips in sync.

Kendall pulled back, smiling lovingly at his husband as he started to unbuckle Logan's belt, slowly removing the article and throwing it across the hotel room, before starting to unbutton and unzip the white dress pants. Logan took another deep breath; lifting his hips when Kendall grabbed the hem of his dress pants and boxers: pulling both clothe articles down along with his socks and shoes, before throwing them somewhere in the room. Logan felt a blush creep onto his cheeks, as he laid there naked –the only thing dressed was his left finger that held his engagement ring and matrimony ring- in front of his husband for the first time.

Kendall felt his heart swell as he took in the sight of his husband; laying there naked, the bed sheets contrasting against Logan's porcelain skin as his eyes roamed over Logan's body, smirking when seeing the eight inch thick cock twitch with need. Kendall smirked as he grabbed Logan's cock, rubbing the pre-cum as he moved his hand up and down as well flicking the head with his thumb, rubbing the slit. Logan moaned out loud, thrusting his hips up, needing and wanting more contact.

"Kendall please! I need you inside of me" Logan moaned out, eyelids fluttering close as he kept thrusting his hips up.

Kendall smiled, letting the beautiful porcelain cock slip out of his hand as he grabbed the hem of his dress pants and boxers and pulled them down – also removing his dress shoes and socks- and throwing them somewhere in the room. Kendall hovered over Logan, pressing two of his fingers into Logan's plump, swollen lips.

"Suck them for me baby" Kendall said, moaning when Logan took his fingers and began sucking on them.

Kendall pulled his fingers out, feeling satisfied that his fingers where coated with enough saliva as he traveled his fingers down to Logan's twitching hole –legs already spread wide, leaving a clear viewing for Kendall to his entrance- softly pressing his fingers against the twitching hole, before slowly slipping one finger in; his other hand rubbing his husbands' stomach as he felt the brunette tense under his touch. Slowly moving his finger in and out, trying to loosen the ring of muscles; he added another finger, smiling when his brunette started to move his hips up and down, fucking himself as Kendall bended his fingers and pressed against his husbands' prostate.

"Kendall!" Logan screeched, thrusting down on his husband's fingers, feeling his whole body jolt with a pleasurable feeling. After a few more scissoring motion, Kendall slipped his fingers out, before rubbing his cock with his own pre-cum and lining himself in front of Logan's entrance.

"You ready babe?" Kendall asked, smiling when Logan nodded; making the blonde lean down and capture his precious husbands' lips before slowly thrusting in, receiving the gasps and whimpers his lover was letting out.

Kendall stayed still – his nine inch cock safely inside his husband, the velvety walls clenching and unclenching around his cock- until he felt Logan move his hips down, indicating him to move. As both males moved together as one, the glow of the lighted candles and the aroma filled with love; that night nobody could deny that they Can't Feel the Love Tonight as both blonde and brunette made love and once they came together at the same time, something magical and precious was formed; a new life was conceived, the life of Kayden Liam Knight.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> Wow... that was the worst sex/smut/smexy/love scene in the history of gay sex on this fandom ever... But I tried so hard, just that when it comes to the ACTUAL sex, I just am horrible at it... Guess I have to go watch some gay porn right? Kidding! I'll just read awesome fanfiction that's rated M on here! Yay! Anyways I told you that you'll be seeing from the Kinght and Diamond family! Only that it was more Kendall and Logan this time haha! So tell me your opionion on this chapter with a REVIEW! Tell me if you hated it, liked it, or even LOVED IT!

**Me: **Boys!

**Kendall, Logan, James, and Carlos:** xoxo

~* Love and Peace Forever *~

**P.S! **Please Review (:

**P.P.S: **If you like to see where I spend my time on, than follow me on Twitter LovelyCuppy and on Tumblr which is MissLovelyCuppy! (Love and Peace Forever)


	5. Chapter 5

**Author** **Note**: Hey everybody! I'm back! Sorry for the sudden disappearance but as everyone knows sometimes life and college get in the way along with a bad case of writer's block! But I'm back and starting to write again!

**Thank You Too:**

****12345Deviant: ****Love! You make me smile every time you review anything that I write! Thanks so much for the support! And thanks for keeping up with my many ideas for story babyboo!

**UnitedPen: **Love! Bestie! I always squeal when you review! Your reviews mean so much that they're like music to my ears, food for my stomach and that beautiful love that makes me still want to keep writing! Thanks BEAUTIFUL BABE!

**SingThisSongTogether:** Awe! Your review made me smile!

**IceRush: **I'm glad you're liking this so far and you don't think my smut scenes suck!

**BTRObsession: **OMG! You reviewed! You're plane awesome! Thanks so much!

**Pookie:** I'm very honored that you are enjoying this!

**Disclaimer:** I, Love and Peace Forever, does not own Disney's movies, music or title names. All belongs to Walt Disney. I also do not own Big Time Rush, Kendall Schmidt (Kendall Knight), Logan Henderson (Logan Mitchell), James Maslow (James Diamond) and Carlos Pena Jr. (Carlos Garcia). They belong to themselves and their characters belong to Nickelodean. If I did own them than... Big Time Rush would be HBO or ShowTime and let say Kogan and Jarlos will exsist in the Show verse and Real World.

**Dedication To:** Leviosa0812 and UnitedPen. Also check out their stories! They're absolutely awesome and wonderful writers with brilliant ideas!

Read&Review

Add&Alert

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Disney's Kogan Musical Drabbles<strong>

**Poor Unfortunate Souls – The Little Mermaid**; _Sequel to Part of Your World_

Ever since that fateful night, when destiny and fate decided to team up together and have him save the precious blonde from the oceans' depths and into his death; he knew from that moment when he touched the blonde and had his body pressed closely to his, he knew in that instant that the blonde _human_ belonged to him and only him. Ever since that night, the innocent merman knew that he wouldn't be able to take his mind off of the blonde; every single night, his mind plagued with images of him and the blonde _man._ Every single dream he had was revolved around himself being wrapped around those strong, muscular arms, being kissed on the lips by his _soul mate_. Being able to the blonde make _love _to him; being under that glorious body as pleasure would fill throughout his body, as his own chocolate orbs will stare in those emerald ones.

But with every dream, there is always an end; every morning waking up finding himself being a merman, making his heart break every time he found himself sleeping in his bed, under the sea. With each night that ended, taking his dreams away from him, and with each morning he would wake up, reality started to sink in, making all those possibilities of his dreams and wishes come true suddenly _fade_. But he knew there was only one way to make those dreams become reality; for all those wishes to be granted and come true, and for him to walk on land and being able to be with _him_. Only one person could grant his most desired wish and he would leave everything behind just to be with _him_. So on that silent night, after his father, mother, brothers and sisters headed to bed; he slipped away, swimming to the banished home of the _sea witch_, a dark coven located far away from Atlantics and where no merman or mermaid would ever dare swim into.

Even though he didn't care about the consequences; he knew at the bottom of his heart, that what he was about to do was severely wrong, he knew making a deal with the _sea witch _was wrong, but his desires to become _human_ were much greater. So here he was, inside the sea witches' coven, looking around till he hear light chuckling coming from a few feet in front of him; the witch slowly slipping away from her den, the light from the stone made pot making the porcelain sickly skin gleam, while dark mocha brown orbs stared straight into his soul. He knew from that moment, that the _sea witch _already knew what he came here for.

"Ah, my sweet, innocent Logan. I do admit that I could grant your most desired wish." Camille cackled, dark mocha orbs staring into black ones, slowly swimming her way to the frighten merman.

"Really? You could do …that?" Logan timidly asked, brown orbs shinning with hope, happiness lingering in his tone of voice.

"Of course I can darling! I could turn you into one of them, the ones from above, but you will only have _three days_ to have the man fall for you and there is a price to pay my innocent Logan." Camille told the merman, her lips curving into a smirk; noticing how the smile of the merman began to falter.

"What…what kind of price?" Logan whispered, backing against the stone wall of the cave; eyes never leaving the sea witches' as he shuddered when he felt a tentacle caress his cheek.

"All I want is your _voice_." Camille hissed, smirk present upon her purple lips; eyes staring straight into the frantic merman.

"My voice? But how will I ever talk to him!" Logan argued, hands quickly coming up to wrap lightly around his neck; fearing that without his voice he won't be able to win over the blonde.

"Oh! You'll have your looks and your pretty face! And don't underestimate the importance of body language! Ha!" Camille sang, swimming away from the frighten boy as she started to pour different ingredients into the pot. Explosions started to irrupt making Camille laugh out loud, while a scroll appeared in front of Logan, with a fish bone.

From that moment, everything changed for Logan, his name was signed onto the scroll, yellow light surrounding him, golden arms reaching out to him toward his throat as he sang; green tail suddenly disappearing and becoming to _human_ legs, his lungs screaming for him to breath, arms franticly moving, legs kicking to swim to shore; Flounder and Sebastian quickly coming to the rescue as they brought him to shore. Soon he met his _soul mate_, the beautiful blonde helping him and taking him to his home; but his fantasy, his dreams came crashing down as Logan found out his _love_ was engaged to a beautiful blonde woman, ready to be married on the third day of his sentence. Logan not bearing to break the two lovers, slipped away into the night, waiting the on the third day to turn back into a merman and become the property of Camille as he was tricked into Camille's tricks. From that day forth, he along with others were just _Poor Unfortunate Souls_.

**He Lives In You- The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride**; _Continuation of the Lion King drabbles_

Small chatter echoed throughout the maternity waiting room; different family members and friends chatted away, excitement present in their tone of voice, as they waited for the new fathers to come out and announce the birth of their new child. In the far distance, in the empty corner of the room, sat two males; James Diamond and Carlos Garcia Diamond. Both men silently sat on the plastic chairs, once in a while glancing at each other and capturing eye contact only to be broken a few seconds later; both then suddenly putting their eyes on the children who were currently running around the room, playing and laughing in joy.

"This is taking way too long." James mumbled to himself; gently rocking the one month old son, Jacob Cain Diamond, in his arms; once in a while bringing one of his hands to caress the baby's cheek.

Carlos glanced at his husband, a soft smile forming upon his lips; his mocha orbs glazing with tears as he took the sight of James cooing their baby boy, a small delicate hand grasping his husband's index finger. Carlos suddenly felt a tug on his jeans, making him break away from the scene and turn his attention to the little girl in front of him, a smile once again reappearing on his lips.

"Hey princess, what's wrong?" Carlos asked, quickly scooping his daughter into his arms, placing her on his lap, the young brunette quickly snuggling into her father's embrace.

"I want to go home." The little girl whined, pulling away and bringing her small hands to rub away the tiredness from her eyelids.

Carlos softly smiled at his little girl, bringing the small brunette closer to his chest, rubbing a soothing hand down her back; glancing at James who smiled softly back at him, slowly leaning toward him and capturing his lips into a small kiss. Carlos smiled as he pulled away, looking down at the twin boys who sat next to his legs, both leaning onto each other and falling asleep. Carlos suddenly felt a frown form upon his lips as he looked across from him, noticing a blonde boy sitting on his own, stuffed Simba held closely to his chest as he would glance to the door; emerald orbs glazing with tears as he would look back down.

James suddenly felt confused, noticing the frown upon his husband's lips; making him turn his attention to the young blonde boy, feeling tugs on his heart strings. Slowly but gently, James turned to the other chair that held the baby carrier; as he placed his sleeping son in it, strapping him securely and placing a blanket over it. Standing up, without waking up Kogan and Krystien, he walked toward the blonde, scooping him in his arms and sitting on the chair, hugging to boy tightly to his chest as the blonde clutched onto his shirt, whimpering softly.

"Shh, it's okay Kayden." James whispered, rocking back and forth; humming _worldwide _to the boy who buried his face into his shirt.

Carlos felt tears form in his eyes; the scene in front of him, making his heart ache, seeing his husband console his godchild and hugging him as if he was one of their own was just a precious image. Carlos glanced down at the twins, chuckling when noticing both of them leaning on each other fast asleep. Carlos was snapped out of his thoughts, hearing someone clear their throat, making himself, James and Kayden look toward the door; finally noticing Kendall standing there, smiling widely. Kayden quickly gasped, rushing off to get out of James arms and lap and running toward Kendall, who kneeled down and brought his oldest child into a hug.

"Papa!" Kayden squealed, waking up the twins who rubbed their eyes with their little hands before bolting toward Kendall, joining the group hug.

Kendall pulled away, chuckling as he ruffled each of his sons' hair. Kendall stood up and grabbed onto Kogan's small little hand, smiling at his three boys before turning to James and Carlos, smiling at his best friends.

"Come on guys, Logan and the new member of the Knight family awaits." Kendall said, leading them out of the waiting room and toward the white halls.

The small group followed them; Kayden and Krystien walking in front of Kendall, Kogan holding tightly onto Kendall's hand, while James carried the diaper bag and baby carrier while Carlos carried Jacquelyn. A few minutes later, the small group entered the room, squeals of "Daddy!" echoed through the room as the three boys rushed toward Logan –making him chuckle and smile- who held a bundle in his arms. Kendall quickly made his way toward his three little guys, placing them on the bed while James placed the baby carrier on the chair and Carlos stood next to Kendall, smiling at Logan and the new baby in his arms.

"Uncle Logan!" Jacquelyn squealed, waving her little hand at Logan, who smiled back at her; making the brunette blush.

Logan chuckled, before turning to his three boys; Kayden, his oldest son and a exact replica of Kendall, then there was Kogan and Krystien a replica of himself and then there was his new born in his arms that brought tears to his eyes as he slowly pulled away the blanket from the baby's face, showing the baby for the first time to everyone in the room. Kendall smiled and sat next to Logan, wrapping an arm around his waist as he looked at the three boys with a smile.

"Guys, I like you to meet your new baby sister, Kameryn Laine Knight."

**Go the Distance – Hercules**

Kendall Knight always felt that he needed to prove himself to the world, always trying his best to be the best role model to Katie and everyone at the Palm Woods. Always trying to please his parents and best friends. Always trying to get every single note, pitch, and dance routine just right so Gustavo Rocque know that he is worth it. But that all changed when he met a certain brunette boy on the day Gustavo Rocque made them into Big Time Rush. Before, back in Minnesota it was just him and his two buds, James and Carlos but now that they were in Los Angeles and ready to form a boy band, he couldn't help but call it love at first sight when he met his new band member, Logan Mitchell. He would go far into the distance just to have him, to prove to himself that he is worthy and to show him how much he loved him.

"What are you thinking about?" Logan asked, looking at the blonde confused, a genuine smile formed upon his lips.

"Oh nothing." Kendall replied, standing up and walking to the brunette boy, wrapping his arms around his waist and capturing Logan's lips with his own.

Kendall knew he would go the distance for his boyfriend, because he would be sure that no one else would make him go that far.

**Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah – Song of the South **

It was a dream come true for the four members of Big Time Rush. Especially it was a dream come true for Logan Mitchell. He had always dreamed of going to the happiest place on earth and after begging Gustavo for days to let them go to Disneyland Park in Anaheim, he knew he couldn't say no. So when Gustavo let them have Saturday off and gave them four hopper tickets, the four boys were excited for that day. And here they were on the famous ride of all time, Splash Mountain. He couldn't wait to get soaking wet on this ride, especially on this hot day and after waiting for hours in line (more like 45 minutes) he knew that the wait was worth it.

"Ready to get wet Logie?" Kendall asked, pecking the brunette's neck before wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist.

After begging the guys to let him sit in the front and winning, he knew that he would enjoy getting wet! Especially on this hot day! So when it was finally their turn and they sat on the log ready to go into action, Logan couldn't agree that this was the best date ever, even with James and Carlos who were very excited about the ride, knew that this was a special date for them as well.

And then it started and they were off into the water, ready to have a time of their life as Logan let the inner child come out in him and he along with the rest of Big Time Rush began to sing.

"Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah! Zip-A- Dee-Day! My, Oh, My, what a wonderful day!"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>So did you like it? Was it worth the wait? Tell me all this in a review!

**Me: **Boys!

**Kendall, Logan, James, and Carlos:** xoxo

~* Love and Peace Forever *~

**P.S! **Please Review (:

**P.P.S: **If you like to see where I spend my time on, than follow me on Twitter LovelyCuppy and on Tumblr which is MissLovelyCuppy! (Love and Peace Forever)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disney's Kogan Musical Drabbles**

**Kiss The Girl – The Little Mermaid **(_Not a follow up story to 'Part Of Your World' or 'Unfortunate Souls'_)

It was a beautiful, warm sunny day in Los Angeles, California. The soft cold breeze, blew throughout the streets: making trees' sway back and forth, green leafs dancing their way down onto the semi-hot concrete ground, streets signs sway forward and back as well, along with people taking deep breaths of the fresh air. Laughter echoed throughout the streets of Los Angeles, some people greeting their peers, others saying 'Hello!' or 'Have a good day' to strangers who passed by or enter into shops. The happiness in the atmosphere did not only affect Los Angeles, but it also affected the residence of the Palm Woods Hotel, children, pre-teens, teens, and even adults were in a happy mood: teens hanging out with their friends, laughing and joking around, adults chatting away with other adults, while pre-teens enjoyed the icy cold water of the Palm Woods' pool, while the sun rays' caressed their bare skin.

The residences of the Palm Woods were enjoying the beautiful sunny day, everyone except the young actress Camille Roberts. The young brunette girl sat on one of the sun chairs' quietly, a small pout upon her lips, while her mocha brown orbs stared at the couple that sat across from her on the other side of the pool: the brunette and blonde teenage boys, chatted away happily, laughing occasionally, and even a few times the brunette boy will blush or look away from the smiling blonde. Camille looked at the two boys like a hawk – waiting to attack its prey- never letting a moment escape from her sight.

"Baby, are you okay?" a feminine voice asked; light giggling following after, as confusion and amusement filled her body.

Camille was suddenly snapped out of her trance, thoughts and ideas forming in her mind suddenly vanished, making the teen blink for the first time over a minute. Camille shook her head, her brown locks bouncing, before turning and looking up at the giggling girl: making Camille smile, blushing as she took the girls' hand in her own and pulling the girl beside her.

"Ah!" the girl gasped, before landing on the sun chair and sitting next to a giggling Camille, making the shocked girl pout only to smile when she felt the brunette's lips against hers. Camille pulled away, smiling happily before quickly looking back at the two boys that still sat across from her.

"Camille, what are you doing?" the girl asked, looking at her girlfriend in confusion and glancing between the brunette and to the other side were two of her closest friends sat together chatting away happily.

"Oh nothing much baby, only just absorbing Kendall and Logan. What do you think I was doing Lucy?" Camille said innocently; turning to look at the brunette who sat next her, giving her a sweet smile before quickly turning to look at Kendall and Logan, who sat across from her.

Lucy raised an eyebrow, her dark black eyes looking at her precious girlfriend in confusion as she glanced at the blonde and brunette on the other side of the pool. Lucy knew those two had feelings for each other and yet, they never acted on those feelings; she even lost a bet with her beautiful girlfriend, when she betted that Kendall and Logan would get together before James and Carlos and yet those two knuckle heads have been dating over for the past five months, leading her to lose twenty dollars to her precious actress girlfriend. Lucy let out a soft sigh escape her lips, before pulling Camille into her arms, smiling when the petite brunette snuggled against her side, laying her head on her shoulder and yet never taking her eyes away from the brunette and blonde.

"You know sweetheart, we could always hook them up." Lucy mumbled, her lips pressed against the brunette's hair; wrapping her arms around the girl's waist and pulling her closer.

"Oh really? Well then enlighten me with your ideas" Camille said, smiling when she felt the arms around her waist tighten and being pulled closer to the girl who owned her heart.

Lucy smirked, before lightly moving her head so she had her lips against Camille's ear and began to whisper her plan to her lover, her eyes never leaving the two boys from across the pool area.

xoxo

Logan let a soft giggle escape from his parted lips, a light hue of redness colored his porcelain cheeks, his chocolate brown orbs staring down at his lap; as a smile genuinely formed upon his plump lips as his best friend's laughter filled his ears as a beautiful melody. Logan felt at that moment as the luckiest guy on earth, to be able to spend time with his long time crush and best friend was just something he appreciated at that moment. Logan smiled as he looked up only to catch Kendall staring at him with a beautiful smile on his lips, which lead the small brunette to blush harder and look away. Both boys sat in a comfortable silence, which surrounded them and the longue… Wait! Why was the longue silent?

Kendall and Logan looked at each other in confusion before looking around the pool longue and noticing that it was deserted and also very quiet. Both boys looked at each other once again before going to stand up, only to stop when a familiar yet famous tune started to play throughout the pool longue, the soft melody echoing throughout the longue as the lights of the longue started to dim, a lovely combination with the sun's light, making a beautiful mixture of both lights. Kendall and Logan looked at each other, noticing the confusion on the other's face that quickly turned into a surprise one when they felt rose petals land on them that were coming from above.

"_There you see __**him**__, sitting there across the way…_" a male voice sang in perfect tune with the music, both blonde and brunette instantly knowing that the singing man was James.

"_**He**__ doesn't got a lot to say, but there is something about __**him**__..._" James sang, both Kendall and Logan noticing he was changing the word 'she' to 'he' which made both of them very confused.

"_And you don't know why, but you're dying to try, you wanna kiss the __**boy**_" James sang, emphasizing on the word boy, which made Logan blush, because he very well knew that if he ever got in a relationship with Kendall Knight, that he would be the one to bottom and the "girl" in the relationship, even though he was older then Kendall by just one year.

"_Yes, you want __**him**__, look at __**him**__, you know you do, it's possible __**he**__ wants you, too. There is one way to ask __**him**_." James sang while keeping his eyes on the two, flower petals still kept falling on them and the atmosphere became a beautiful and romantic one.

"_It don't take a word, not a single word, go on and kiss the__** boy**_" James sang loudly and in harmony as he started to get excited for the next part of the song.

"_Sing with me now_" James sang the best he could, trying to imitate Sebastian from the Little Mermaid.

"_Sha-la-la-la-la-la My, oh, my, look at the boy too shy, he ain't gonna kiss the __**boy**__, sha-la-la-la-la-la, ain't that sad ,ain't it shame, too bad , you gonna miss the __**boy**_" James and the rest of the Palm Woods teens and pre-teens sang, all singing together perfectly as some came out from the Palm Woods pool, with plant leafs in hand as they swayed them back and forth.

"_Now's your moment floating in a blue lagoon boy, you better do it soon, no time will be better , __**he**__ don't say a word, and __**he**__ won't say a word, until you kiss the __**boy**_" James sang, taking the lead, smiling when he felt Carlos take his hand in his own; which lead James to pull Carlos in front of him and wrap his arms around the Hispanic's waist as said boy leaned into the muscular chest, smiling as he watched the scene of his two best friends.

"_Sha-la-la-la-la-la, don't be scared you got the mood prepared, go on and kiss the __**boy**__, sha-la-la-la-la-la, don't stop now, don't try to hide it, how you wanna kiss the __**boy**_" James sang, smirking when he noticed a faint red hue on Kendall's cheeks, knowing that their leader was blushing as well as the brunette.

"_Sha-la-la-la-la-la, float along, listen to the song the song say kiss the __**boy**__, sha-la-la-la-la-la, music play, do what the music say, you wanna kiss the __**boy**_" James sang, noticing that Carlos joined in as well in the "Sha – la" part that the Palm Woods residences were singing along to.

"_You've got to kiss the __**boy**__ ,why don't you kiss the __**boy**__ ,you gotta kiss the__** boy**__ ,go on and kiss the __**boy**_" James finished, smiling and placing a kiss on Carlos' head before looking at his two best friends, quickly glancing next to him and noticing Lucy and Camille in the same position as he was with Carlos (Lucy holding Camille) and waiting for that moment, hoping Kendall got the hint.

Kendall and Logan looked at each other, both blushing hard and trying to not look into each other's eyes. Kendall knew he had feelings for Logan and maybe with what his friends just did could give him the courage to kiss the brunette, so Kendall stood up and walked toward to Logan, pulling the boy up, wrapping his arms around the small waist, and crashing his lips against Logan's who eagerly kissed back, wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck. The Palm Woods erupted with clapping and shouting in happiness for the new couple.

As Lucy and Camille looked at the couple happily, Camille turned to look at her girlfriend, noticing the smirk which made her giggle and even laugh when she heard Lucy say,

"Told you my idea would work, all Kendall had to do was _Kiss The Boy_"

**Prince Ali – Aladdin **(_Sequel to_ '_Friend Like Me'_)

From the very first moment that she saw Walt Disney's 'Aladdin', she knew that Aladdin existed in this world. How couldn't he exist, if she always saw him every day and every night in her five years of existence! The Aladdin from this world, would wake her up, help her take a bath, brush her hair, play with her, feed her, and read her a bed time story. Sure she had two Aladdin's in this world, but the other Aladdin didn't even look like the Aladdin from the movie, she couldn't even say that the other Aladdin looked like Jasmine cause he just didn't. Her Papa definatly didn't look like Jasmine.

Five year old Jacquelyn Caralyn Diamond, let a small yawn escape from her parted lips as she snuggled into her pillow, smiling when she felt the bed sheets cover her small body as she felt a kiss being pressed against her cheek. Jackie turned to look at the male figure get up and make his way to her bedroom's door, only to stop when she called out for him, making the male turn and look at her confused.

"Papi, are you Aladdin from the real world?" Jacquelyn asked, her hazel orbs staring at her Papi, who let out a light chuckle escape his lips as he made his way toward his daughter.

"Why do you say that baby?" Carlos asked, smiling at his princess while bringing a hand to caress her cheek.

"Because you look like him! This makes you a great hero and an awesome prince! Cause you own a Genie!" Jacquelyn squealed in delight, making her Papi let out a laugh as he leaned down and kissed the little girl's forehead.

"Okay if I'm Aladdin, does that make Papa, Jasmine?" Carlos asked, with a smirk hoping his little girl would agree.

"No, he's better than that, he's the Genie because he granted all your wishes Papi. "Jacquelyn yawned out, before letting her eyelids flutter close and let sleep take her in.

Carlos smiled and agreed with his precious princess, that James was his Genie because without him he wouldn't have his two beautiful children.

**Something There – Beauty and The Beast**

When Kendall Knight started the third grade, he knew that when he first set his eyes on the brunette boy named Logan Mitchell, he knew that there was something very special about the petite brunette boy. And throughout the years that something became stronger than ever, not knowing what it was and yet ignored it through the years. That is until he turned twenty-one, an age that made him think and remember his childhood and teen years, grasping on that the relationships he had with girls just didn't work out and yet he still went after them.

But now that he knew what he wanted and that after all those years of not knowing what he wanted and what he felt toward that brunette boy made him realize that the boy he held each night in his arms and made precious love too was the one meant for him from the start, because he always knew there was just Something There that made him fall in love with the beautiful Logan Mitchell.

**One Last Hope – Hercules **

He knew all his life that he was different, from the very start there was something different and kind of unique about him, even though those in the medicine field found it rare to even have this kind of difference and uniqueness. So he went on through the years believing that what he had was not something normal, sure he knew he was different from the start, but he just couldn't accept it. Until that fateful day he met Kendall Knight the man that changed his world forever. The man that fell in love with him as he did with the blonde and made him the happiest man on earth and vice versa. Every night he was made love too by the blond and then being held after ward was just perfect touch. This man knew what he had was special and it was a way to make something that was both them which made it even more special.

But through the years, after attempts and those attempts being failures made the young brunette become depressed, and when that attempt worked only to have it be ripped away from them three months later made it a lot harder. So when that one special and beautiful moment where his husband and he made love the whole night was the result of something beautiful that will be brought to the world in nine months, still the fear was there for both of them, feeling they could lose this miracle in less than a second, which frighten them to the core. But the days passed along with the months, until that fateful day when he was there bringing that special desire to the world, finally achieving his and his husband's dream as he laid in the bed tiredly while holding a pink covered bundle, as well being wrapped in his husband's arms as they both looked down at the miracle in his arms while his husband caressed the miracle's cheek softly and from that moment his husband knew what to name this miracle of theirs, making him smile in agreement.

"Kariella Lauren Mitchell-Knight, our beautiful miracle" Kendall whispered as he turned Logan's face toward his and kissed him sweetly as he felt that both of them was complete.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>Hope you liked this chapter as I enjoyed writing it. Please tell me your opinions in a review! They are greatly appreciated! Also check out my other two stories, "Cry Me A River" currently on hitaus and "Set Fire To The Rain"

Also thank you too all my reviewers and readers, also followers and people who alerted and favorited this story!

xoxo

Love and Peace Forever


End file.
